rocmcfandomcom-20200213-history
The Moderate Depression
The Moderate Depression was a section of about three months in which USCM had halted all progress, even after it's amazing technological growth. Main causes and Negativity The USCM had almost no activity, and a total member count of around 260. The only active base was LV-435 on Commandant Quaker45's profile. It was unfinished and unsuited for combat. USCM's current uniform was very outdated and lacking of detail. To make matters worse, the clan known as UMOA had threatened USCM and sat on the brink of war with USCM for a week. The Mobile Bloxxers had created the United World Federation, and both clans joined, shook hands, and agreed to not threaten eachother. During the First Federal Engagement, or Ro-War III, R.A.A and UNSC had declared war on the Federation. USCM, UMOA, IE, MB, and other first-starting clans had launched counterattacks on R.A.A and UNSC. USCM had done too much heavy lifting during these events, forcing many members to leave. After the war was won by the Federation, USCM had dropped out of the Federation due to it's immense inactivity and various problems. During this time, Quaker45 had pondered retirement once. Captain Scaryblokhead, an well-known face in the Corps, had enlisted help of user qwerty1806. Captain Scary had forwarded technology and bases, creating a spark of activity and hope. However, during this time, the depression had gone from bad to worse. Technology was ceasing to get through to the new divisions, slowly strangling them and crumbling them. The renowned Lieutenant General darkspiritwolf had then retired from the group, taking his training base with him, forcing the last few drops of hope to be squeezed from the group. Captain Scaryblokhead had attempted to take command, as General AlaricWolf was inactive, and Colonel fox6095 was as well. At this moment, the clan had no options. Revival and Activity Commandant Quaker45 and the group were very inactive at this point, even with his advertisement help from Droideka1, gaining the Corps around 300 extra members. Former Lieutenant General darkspiritwolf had recently given up working with his past clans, and asked Quaker45 for the group. Quaker was unable to lead it, and willingly gave the group to him. The now Second Commandant, Darkspiritwolf, was highly questioned due to his retirement when the group most needed him. His first action was to hire Redheck, a Mercenary and friend of his, to act as a head trainer and leader. However, now-Colonel Scaryblokhead had disliked this idea due to RedHeck's past behaviour in the clan. RedHeck was later exiled, but stole a chunk of USCM's technology in his rage. Darkspiritwolf had then taken back Aerospace and pressed for technology to be re-conducted, and for quaker to get making uniforms while he led the group. Darkspiritwolf then turned to Scaryblokhead for answers. The Colonel and Darkspiritwolf had never really had a stable relation in the clan since his choice to move him to Assistant Commandant to keep him in check, hence the re-addition and promotion of RedHeck. Scaryblokhead was promoted to General and announced the second in command. Scaryblokhead had then dug up a new base, as Installation Otion was unfavored by many marines and raiders. It was refitted with new scripts by qwerty1806 and turned into a Forward Operations Base. Colonel fox6095 had regained activity at this point and started reviving his division and assisting the growth of the main group. Quaker45 had then asked for the group to be returned to him, as he was now fit for leadership. Users Cravitus and Wonkaspare then continued to create technology for qwerty1806 to script, and outfitted the divisions with new logos. The clan as of now Scaryblokhead is the commandant of USCM. Darkspiritwolf is now the ACOMM. Tech is growing, bases are getting out, war with UNSC. Return to the Federation USCM had recently pondered looking for allies, as the clan was once again growing bored. The Federation had seemed like the only viable option at this point. Initially, the Federation questioned this choice and the clan was met with harsh treatment by most members who disagreed with letting USCM back in after it's first leave. USCM had patrolled and defended MB multiple times, as well as granting them gifts and allowing MB ambassadors to join the group. Crav's Chronological Order of Things #An inactive USCM with a rather plain uniform and an unfinished base. #Quaker around 1-5 thinks about retirement. #UMOA brings the USCM and itself to the brink of war, and the UWF was created around this time. #USCM joins the UWF with UMOA, makes amends. #Cravitus rejoins Roblox after getting bored of it, makes an M41A plus M40, and then joins the Colonial Marines. #Scaryblokhead is relatively active, hosting trainings and simulations at his Atmospheric Processor fairly often, along with Go70. #RAA/UNSC - MB/UWF War erupts, disrupting the relation the Bloxxers had with Keyrut's UNSC. #Gunner Sergeant Cravitus, only on his third day as a marine, meets Qwerty1806 during a Patrol at MB's capital, and shows him the Pulse Rifle, and gaining good reception, shows it off to others. This including then-Lieutenant General Wonkaspare, former Colonel Skull26, and then-General Go70. #Skull26 encourages Cravitus to produce more, creating the M240, M39, M37, and more, resulting in at least eight CMC tools and weapons in his first week. #The war continues, RAA dropping out somewhere in the middle due to 'loss of interest' or something. Colonial Marine Technology advances by leaps and bounds because of Qwerty, Scary, Cravitus, and Wonkspare, with Skull26's initial influence. #The war is won by the Federation, but the USCM has a falling-out shortly after, leaving the Federation. #A decline in members occurs, and among the leaving and retiring is Lieutenant General Wonkaspare, leaving to work on his ill-fated group, Dominion Corporation. #Inter-group events occur, more technology is produced. New uniforms instated with shading and rank signs. Cravitus is a Master Sergeant. #The lost men are quickly replace after Quaker45 secures a deal with Droideka1, advertising the USCM on his game Aliens Survival, similar to how RistoReipas advertised the old USCM with Colonial Marines. Numbers climb to 300+. #Clear divisions begin to arise, starting with the Armored Corps, led by Colonel Fox6095. #Further intergroup events occur, new uniforms created. A certain marine, a friend of Fox, prompts Go70 to take action. Unfortunately for the General, it turns south after it is deemed too harsh, and he is exiled due to this and past actions. #Installation Otion was created around this time as a temporary base, converted from an old base Qwerty had kept from a former group he served in with Scary as memorabilia. #Cravitus, now a Lieutenant, begins to play too much Steam around this time and gets inactive. #Fox and Alaricwolf are inactive, the former due to issues in reality the latter due to unknown causes. #Due to Fox's inactivity, the Armor Corps begins to die. #Cravitus returns around this time, produces more guns. Group inactive, Commandant Inactive due to reasons. #Around this time, War1915 steals and releases modified versions of now-dated USCM Vehicles to the public. Cravitus expresses his rage in a Skype Chat, but the incident is rather isolated. However, it creates a Wolfenstein (War's group which he stole the vehicles for) - USCM Hatred that lasted a while. #Darkspiritwolf retires at Lt. General soon after Cravitus becomes a Captain, and the Aerospace Corps, already very inactive, is left near-dead. #Spiritwolf gives up his other groups and returns, rising back to Lt. General. #Cravitus serves a short term around this time as an Acting Colonel. #New uniforms instated around this time. #Quaker, while Cravitus was playing Dawn of War again, gives the group to Darkspiritwolf, making him the second Commandant until Quaker can lead the group again (Get Builder's Club) #Cravitus returns, more guns are made. #Around this time, Cravitus and the returned Wonkaspare, now a Lieutenant, compete to create the better looking, better functioning AT mine. Due to a tie, both are selected. The two mines are the M3 SLAM and the HEAAAP charge WHICH QWERTY HAS STILL NOT SCRIPTED #Quaker returns to power, Alaric, who had been doing football, is active again, and talks considering the rejoining of the UWF begin in the USCM's HR/Insanity Skype. In it are Cravitus, Qwerty, Scary, Fox, and Dark. Dark is demoted to Major for reasons. #Qwerty1806 creates the (At the time) most realistic helicopter on Roblox, an AH-6 with advanced controls. #Cravitus, taking inspiration from Avatar, creates two tiltrotors, the V54 and soon after, V56B, to revitalize the Aerospace Corps, which was already becoming much more active due to the reopening of his simple airbase. #The USCM FOB is created, and the V50 series is scripted. At this point Fox is back with a working computer #USCM activity is at peacetime, or low, levels, but Scaryblokhead maintains activity. Cravitus continues making things, and updates the SF72 fighter. Wonkaspare begins to design a replacement for the F80 bomber. Plans to change to a new flight control are made as the group grows to over 500. #AmtTheAwesome, now MarcusVwell, creates the Systems Alliance, and allies himself with the USCM, and Cravitus volunteers himself to create uniforms and models for his long-time friend. #The USCM rejoins the United World Federation, and although the move is met with some questions from all sides, the Colonial Marines prove their loyalty once more by continuing to defend Federation Bases and participate in activities. #MB ambassadors join the USCM, as well as other UWF ambassadors. #The USCM's activity is at a high. #Crav, in a fit of boredom, makes what he considers the most Roughnecks-accurate Morita Smart Rifle on Roblox at the time after creating what he considers the most show-accurate MB-Roughnecks Helmet on Roblox. #Cravitus is surprised as he is invited into the Mobile Bloxxer's DOTAD Skype. #The USCM declares war on the Celenix Federation Space Command, 12-14-2013.